Blue Hawaii
by hogwartsforever88
Summary: Leilani Casperson is a recent transfer to Hogwarts. Bold, smart and beautiful, she catches the eye of both Harry Potter& Draco Malfoy but not without a price. Adventure, new friends, romance and mysterious people surround Leilani's first year at Hogwarts


Chapter One

Leilani Casperson walked nervously up the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, after braving the rocky boat ride up to the castle. Her large father, wearing a clashing Hawaiian shirt and shorts, pushed her a bit forward from where she was at a stand still. She nudged forward but decided she didn't want to take that extra step just yet. She was just accepted into the incredibly famous school, but as a transfer student she wasn't exactly ecstatic at the moment.

"Come on Lei! You'll love it here, I know it. I'm sure you'll make many new friends." her father said excitedly.

Leilani rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Dad, stop! You're making me even more nervous." She sighed. Back home in Hawaii, she was always labeled the "freak" or "the one you stay away from" because people thought there was always something off about her. Little did they know, she was a witch. It wasn't until a few months ago when she received a letter from Professor McGonagall inviting her to Hogwarts. There was finally a place for her in the world. No wonder she was nervous.

Suddenly, a large boom and creaking of wooden doors distracted Leilani from her thoughts. The large doors opened to reveal a tall, frail looking man with a long white beard and half moon glasses. He took a long look at Leilani, and smiled slowly but genuinely.

"Ah, Leilani Casperson I assume?" he opened the door a bit more and welcomed them in with his hand in a sweeping gesture. Leilani nodded, and then looked at her father who was already making his way into the castle. She followed suit.

"Welcome my dear. I'm so glad you could join us, for I know it's a tough world out there for us. I hope you'll feel like you will finally belong." he said.

Leilani smiled, for what he said touched her. "I feel incredibly welcome already, sir." Her father smiled and nodded to the Professor.

"We were so glad to get your letter Professor Dumbledore. Thank you ever so much." Leilani's father shook his hand. Leilani was in awe. The old man never introduced himself, but he was Albus Dumbledore. She realized that she was now in the presence of the most famous wizard of all time. She was in awe.

"Leilani?" Dumbledore asked. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Would you like to look about the castle? The students are in class right now, but it shall soon be buzzing with chatter as they make their way in for dinner in the Great Hall..." Dumbledore clearly wanted to talk to her father alone, so she agreed.

She nodded and gave a big hug and a kiss to her father. "Write to me my girl! Have fun and learn much!" She smiled, "I will father." She then took her leave outside of Dumbledore's office, looking out into the depth of the corridor.

The light slap of her flip-flops on the marble floors created a deafening sound in contrast to the ghostly silence. "Is there anyone here?" she whispered to herself before shrugging. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of yellow. She looked up the staircase, and saw a flash of hair sweep away. Someone was watching her. She shivered a bit, chilly from the thought.

"The sorting hat ceremony is about to begin, Ms. Casperson" a booming voice behind her said. She swiftly turned around. It was Dumbledore motioning her to follow him. They walked in silence until they reached another entrance, with large mahogany doors. He opened them with both hands and Leilani stood next to him in awe. As soon as the doors opened, she could hear roars of laughter and talking from the students of Hogwarts. But, the second she started walking behind Dumbledore, the Great Hall slowly fell silent. There were four long tables full of students in black robes, clearly making Leilani standout in her simple cardigan, skirt and sandals. They continued the slow walk to the front of the hall and she felt uncomfortable knowing all the eyes were on her. They soon reached a podium, where Professor Dumbledore took his place.

"Good evening students and teachers of Hogwarts! I hope you are all enjoying your supper. Before you finish and hurry up to bed, I'd like to say a few words. We all know that this is the middle of the term, and we normally don't sort anyone unless it's the beginning." he looked across the room, and then back at Leilani who found herself awkwardly standing off to the side of the room trying to avoid everyone's stares.

"We have a new student joining us from the United States, Hawaii to be exact. This is Miss Leilani Casperson, and we are ever so delighted for her to join us at Hogwarts." She felt her face get hot from nervousness. "Leilani comes from somewhere where they do not have a school for children like her and you. This can make someone feel incredibly out of place. Let's do our best in welcoming her to her new home."

The students and teachers clapped, and she smiled. It was a wonderful welcome, but she wasn't prepared for the spotlight. She turned to her left to look a bit, but stopped short when someone caught her eye. It was the blond hair from earlier on the staircase. He was a menacing looking boy, wearing black robes with a snake emblem on it. She turned away quickly when Dumbledore ushered her forward. "Please step up here and wait for the Sorting Hat to place you." She sat on the stool, and silence filled the hall again. She gulped as the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled quite suddenly.

From the Gryffindor table, sixth year Hermione Granger mumbled to herself, "Great...we've lost another one", while her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were practically drooling and dribbling bits of peas and chicken out of their mouths. "She's bloody gorgeous Harry!" Ron tried to muster out with his mouth full of food.

"Oh honestly you two. Try some manners if you ever want to get with a girl!" Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading while sipping some pumpkin juice. Harry agreed with Ron and just shrugged off Hermione's retort. He gazed in the direction of Leilani and was immediately smitten. He had never seen anyone like her before.

Leilani jumped off the stool taken aback by the talking hat. A few students chuckled as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She looked frantically around the table, looking for somewhere to sit. A chubby looking girl with a ponytail waved her over. She sheeplishly went over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Leilani." she said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. You're in the best house in all of Hogwarts by the way." she said rather fast as she slid over to make more room for Leilani. "These are my friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and most importantly, Draco Malfoy." Pansy smiled as she pointed them all out. Leilani looked at the boys, and then at the one with the bright blond hair. He was the one who was watching her earlier. She smiled and ever so friendly asked Pansy a bit too loud.

"Why is he the most important?" Draco glared at Leilani but didn't say anything. Pansy ignored the question, and left Leilani to pick at the food. Draco Malfoy was already annoyed. He snorted, so Leilani could hear, and turned away.


End file.
